scooters_sock_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Day One
Day One '''is the first episode of Apokelypse. Story. DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE IS IN EARLY STAGE OF PRODUCTION. MANY THINGS ARE DUE TO CHANGE AND BE ADDED. The episode starts, showing a small Wingull flying in the wind, soaring high over the tall trees. '''Wingull: '''Go get food he said! We're starving he said! Why does he make me go scavenging for the group because I have wings, but I'm not even the only one that can fly! The Wingull shifts its position, and begins flying downwards. '''Wingull: '''But noooooo. He just had to send me. Wingull then spots something that catches his attention; two small yellow Pokemon walking underneath him, a Joltik and a Psyduck. '''Wingull: '''Is that... Mike and Gray? What are they doing here? The Wingull then begins gliding towards the Pokemon with an extreme speed, as their voices become identifiable. '''Psyduck: We shouldn't be doing this, Mike! Mike: '''Calm down Gray, you're such a big scaredy cacnea! Nothing is gonna happen. Ugh, why are you so worried about every single thing. I knew I should have brought Cancel instead of you. '''Gray: '''Wait, can you hear that!? '''Mike: '''You're paranoid I tell you. I can't hear a thing except your whining! '''Gray: '''It sounds likee- Gray turns around, and sees the Wingull speeding towards him just feet away, and Gray screams with fear. '''Gray: '''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Gray covers his eyes with his wings, and ducks down, hiding, as the Wingull just lands on the ground right beside them. '''Gray: '''Please don't hurt us! '''Mike: '''Gray, oh my Arceus, It's just Gideon. Gray uncovers his face, and looks at Gideon the Wingull. '''Gray: '''Oh... I... I thought you were one of them. '''Mike: '''Gray, the things can't fly... '''Gray: '''Oh yeah.... '''Gideon: '''Guys! What are you doing here!? Only one Pokemon leaves at a time! '''Gray: '''Mike forced me to go! '''Mike: Oh come on, we were just bored! There's absolutely nothing to do in there. Besides, we're already so far from the base, might as well keep going. Might find an Oran tree or something. 'Gideon: '''But you're not supposed to be here, it's dangerous! '''Gray: '''Yeah, that's what I said! '''Mike: '''Gideon, look at it this way. You're always complaining on how hard it is to gather food, so we can help you. That way, we give the berries we find to you, and you return to the base with the berries, and we'll sneak back in. Nobody will notice we left! It's a win win! '''Gideon: '''Well.... I guess... '''Mike: '''Good boy. I think there's an Oran Berry tree nearby. I can sense it! Mike pounds his chest, and begins walking forward, with Gray following behind, as Gideon soars back into the air. '''Gray: '''B-but... What if one of the things come.... We're doomed! '''Mike: '''Gray, as long as i'm here you'll have nothing to worry about! I can deal with anything! Just launch a powerful Thunderbolt at their head and BAM! Head explodes! '''Gray: '''That's disgusting! '''Mike: '''Gray you should be used to that kind of stuff by now! '''Gray: '''I don't think i'll ever get used to it... '''Mike: '''Oh look! Just as I suspected, an Oran Berry tree! Hahaha now we may feast! Mike crawls over to a large bushy green tree with small blue berries growing on it, and begins climbing in it. '''Gray: '''Uh, um... Be sure to save some for the rest of the group! '''Mike: '''Yeah, yeah. I know. Gray walks over the the tree, and begins picking the berries from it, as Gideon quickly flies back over to them, breathing heavily. '''Gideon: '''Guys, GUYS! I need to show you something!! '''Mike: '''What!? '''Gideon: '''I found someone!! Just follow me!! Gideon once again takes off into the air, and begins flying in the opposite direction, with the two other Pokemon following close behind. Eventually, they are lead to an empty grassy terrain, with a brown figure laying in the grass. '''Gideon: '''Here. It looks like an Eevee. '''Gray: '''Is it... Alive? '''Gideon: '''I dunno... '''Mike: '''I got this. Mike grabs a long stick off the ground, and begins poking the body. '''Gray: '''What are you doing!? Are you crazy!!?? '''Mike: ' It's okay, it's ju- 'Gideon: '''IT'S MOVING!! Gray and Mike jump back, as the Pokemon groans and rolls over. '''Gray: '''He-Hello? Are you okay? No response. '''Gray: '''Hello!? Gray steps a little closer. '''Gideon: '''Don't get too close! Gray nods his head, and kneels down at his place, examining the body. '''Gray: '''They're breathing. That's good. '''Gideon: '''Why don't we take it back to the base? Maybe have Wendy them look at him. '''Mike: '''Are you kidding? No way they're gonna let him in! '''Gray: '''Come on, don't give up that easily! They might let him in. I don't see a bite. Gray cautiously lifts up the Eevee, and begins carrying it over his shoulder in an uncomfortable position, as he turns back in the other direction. '''Mike: '''Where are you going!? '''Gray: '''Where do you think, the base. '''Mike: '''But we just got here! We're seriously gonna leave here just for this kid? We came here to find food for ourselves, this dude is just one more belly to feed! Gray looks back, staring at the ground, and hesitantly responds. '''Gray: '''Well... This is very similar to how we found YOU. You turned out to be a very valuable member of the group, and maybe this guy will, too! ' '''Mike groans. '''Mike: '''Fine whatever... We came all this way for nothing. Gray ignores Mike's remark, and continues walking with Mike shortly following, as Gideon soars back into the sky in the direction of the base. '''Mike: '''Y'know, you can be so uptight sometimes. '''Gray: '''Oh REALLY!? '''Mike: '''Yes, really. I wasn't even going to bring you along with me here! '''Gray: '''I'm just doing it to protect you! Yes, we understand you're brave, you brag about it every second, but brave doesn't mix well with someone with such a small brain. '''Mike: '''Oh, calling me stupid now!? '''Gray: '''Yes as a matter a fact I am! Gideon overhears the Pokemon arguing, and replys back. '''Gideon: '''Guys! You want to pick a fight NOW!? For Arceus sake, if you insist of fighting, at least save it for later! Gray sighs and calms down. '''Gray: '''Yeah he's right. Besides, we go this guy to take care of for now! Gray points of his shoulder, and he barely notices that the Eevee is now concious and coughing rapidly. '''Gray: '''Guys!!! He's awake! Gray neals down, and puts the Eevee on its back, and it begins thrusting its chest forward, coughing. '''Gray: '''Wha- What do we do!? Mike and Gideon swoop over around the Pokemon, staring down on it. '''Gray: '''This is why we should have brought an adult! They would know how to deal with this! NOTES: When Wendy treats him, make her notice a bump on his forehead.